


Culture Clashes

by polytropic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Get-Together Fic, Multi, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polytropic/pseuds/polytropic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey gets back, they put her in Finn and Poe’s room.</p>
<p>(Welcome to OT3 Hell, population: me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Clashes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic on Tumblr originally, in response to the prompt "OT3 culture clashes between Rey, Finn, and Poe. Maybe Finn is all anti-capitalist, you know, like "these should be distributed equally, there is no value in personal property" and Rey is like, "you touch my goddamn horde of candy and I cut you" and Poe is like "why does no one want to go to the beach, the sand is so--" "NO""
> 
> Finn is my beautiful communist child from this day onward by the way

When Rey gets back (with LUKE FRIKKIN SKYWALKER HOLY SHIT), they put her in Finn and Poe’s room. Technically it’s supposed to be four to a room (the Resistance doesn’t have a lot of space, especially with the new recruits coming in, all of the Republic’s bereaved out for revenge), but they’re all heroes and also, though no one says it, kind of weird. Lieutenant T’Sol, in charge of bunk assignments, throws them all together and calls it a day. 

Finn has been out of intensive physical therapy for about a month at that point. He can stand, sit, walk, and even bend. 

He can also, Rey discovers two days into living with him, be a _massive pain in the ass_. 

She comes back from training with Luke–yep, Luke Skywalker, training as a Jedi under Luke Skywalker, _no big deal_ –to find that her stuff has been moved. The jacket she left on the floor next to her bed, the repairs for the communications unit she was working on, they’re _in different places_. She drops her staff in the doorway, horrified, and proceeds to tear up her bunk. The food, emergency kit, and extra tools she stashed under the mattress are undisturbed, as is the secret compartment she built into her trunk. Dumping everything she owns on the floor and spreading it out to take inventory reveals that nothing has been taken..but has it been poked through? She doesn’t know. How and why did someone get in here? 

When Poe comes back from training runs with his squadron, he finds her in the doorway furiously upgrading the security locks. 

“Uh,” he says. “Hey.”

“Hey.” It comes out a little muffled through the spot-welder in her mouth, but she’s sure he gets the sentiment. “Check your stuff. Security breach.”

“Shit.” He doesn’t do nearly a good enough job of checking, in Rey’s opinion, though maybe he can’t get at his hiding spots with her there. He comes back over to her just as she’s fitting the panel back over their improved lock system. “What of yours is missing? Should I call someone? I’ll call the Lieutenant.”

“No!“ 

“No?” She wants to, but can't quite, be annoyed with how Poe reacts to things that surprise him. He never gets mad, just gives you this look like ‘everything’s okay, just explain to me.’ It’s…bafflingly perfect.  

“No. Nothing’s missing.” And it’s not like whoever it is will be getting in again. The door now requires voice, retinal and thumbprint activation. She’ll ask Luke tomorrow how to make sure no one can use the Force to get it open, too. 

“Okay.” Poe goes back to his bunk and takes out a holo disk; he does these holographic flight simulations a lot during his breaks, and often will invite Rey to join him. Usually she does, but today she has to take care of her stuff. She spreads it out even further, all across the floor, and begins going over each and every thing she owns, making sure it’s clean and not broken. They’re not much, little pieces of equipment she’s scavenged and the clothes given to her and a couple things she’s bartered for, but it’s the most she’s ever owned in her life. 

Finn comes back in about an hour later, and freezes, his face distressed. 

“Uh, what’s going on???” 

“What?” She doesn’t understand what his problem is. 

“This? The floor, covered in stuff?”

“Oh. Inventory.” Duh. 

“Oh…kay. Well can it just…stay on your side of the…” He reaches down to pick up her jacket, which is spread out by his bunk. 

Rey tackles him. His yell of surprise is answered by Poe’s cry of “Careful!“ Rey remembers just in time about his injury, and adjusts their trajectory so that she knocks him back onto his bunk for a soft landing. 

“What the hell!“ he yells as she pins him down with a knee on his stomach and an arm across his shoulders.

“Why did you touch my jacket? What makes you think you can touch my jacket? Did you touch my things before too? Was that you???” She’s possibly never been this outraged in her life. Who _does_ something like that?

“What? I…what??? Yes, I did! Your things were on the floor, I cleaned them up! Like a normal unit member! Instead of spreading them all over, who _does_ that?“

What. Rey lets go of his shoulders, stymied. How is she supposed to talk to someone who doesn’t understand the inherent wrongness of touching another person’s possessions?

“Wow, okay. Hey, guys? Guys.” Poe sticks his head in between Rey and Finn’s locked glares. Now instead of conflict Rey has a faceful of upsettingly shiny hair. His shampoo smells like night flowers. “Let’s try something, okay? Rey. What does Finn need to understand?”

“You can’t touch my things. They’re _my things_.” She can’t believe she has to explain this. 

“And Finn. What does Rey need to understand?”

Rey can’t actually see Finn through Poe’s head, but his voice when it comes is less angry than hers, more worried. 

“You can’t leave a mess. You’ll get us in trouble.” 

Abruptly, Rey realizes that Finn’s bunk is always perfectly, almost eerily neat. She has never seen any of his possessions left out on the table, never seen the blankets have a single wrinkle in their folds. If she didn’t see him take things with him when he left the room, she wouldn’t even know Finn _had_ possessions. 

“Right. Okay. So, Rey, do you promise not to leave any mess on Finn’s part of the room?”

“…yeah.” She knows Finn knows that they’re not in the First Order and Rey isn’t going to get them in trouble for having a messy room. She gets that him knowing that doesn’t really matter. “No mess on Finn’s part of the room.”

“And Finn, do you promise not to touch anything of Rey’s?”

“Yeah. Sorry. I didn’t know it would bother you. I clean up after Poe all the time.”

“…you do? Huh. That explains why I never remember making my bed.”

Poe’s head recedes and Rey can see Finn again. He looks grumpy and ashamed of himself, and that makes her forgive him, all in a rush. 

“Good. Well done navigating conflict, everyone.” Poe claps a hand on Rey’s shoulder. “Now kiss and make up.”

Huh. Okay? Rey thinks that’s weird, but Poe handled the situation pretty well so far. She’s still sitting on Finn, so she bends down and kisses him. 

“Whoops,” Poe says above her.

“Mmhm,” Finn says, which is definitely an encouraging noise, and his mouth is nice and he’s very warm. Rey takes back thinking this was weird, this was a great idea.  

She stops kissing Finn once he starts making little ‘I can’t breathe’ noises, and flicks her hair out of her face so she can look up at Poe. 

“You too?” she offers, not sure how this custom works but definitely sure she’d like to kiss him. 

“It wasn’t meant to be literal…oh, screw it.” He bends down so Rey can slide a hand behind his jaw. She and Finn just kind of smooshed their faces together, but Poe does it differently, he tilts his head a little and brushes his mouth over hers a couple of times. It’s good in a tingly, shivery way. 

“Hey, my turn,” Finn whines, and Rey breaks off to laugh while Poe obliges. He kisses Finn differently too, he tilts his head back on the pillow and uses his tongue. Rey is so interested by, and so happy about, all of this. Different kinds of ways to kiss and live and be together. 

Basically, she thinks they’re doing great at this. As long as no one touches her things ever again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Culture Clashes [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754046) by [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard)




End file.
